


Let's Hang On

by archivist (coroner), big_fakers_united_saioumota, mallowskies, shinyspinda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really kinky, SaiOuMota (relationship), Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Urination, anon hate, i know it's tagged with major character death but it isn't really sad, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coroner/pseuds/archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_fakers_united_saioumota/pseuds/big_fakers_united_saioumota, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowskies/pseuds/mallowskies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyspinda/pseuds/shinyspinda
Summary: Kokichi falls head over heels for a taken man.





	1. Burning Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archivist (coroner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coroner/gifts), [mallowskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallowskies/gifts).



If you told fifteen year old Kokichi he would’ve ended up falling in love with a fucking stupid spaceman, he wouldn't believe you. Now Kokichi has reached the ripe age of eighteen, and he can’t stop the heat in his abdomen whenever he’s around the goateed man. He knows for sure that the six foot tall Luminary would never love a little hobbit man like him, but Kokichi still has hope in his heart that he might have a chance. Why doesn’t he have a chance, might you ask? The spaceman already had a boyfriend, Shuichi ‘Shumai’ Saihara.

It was a late Friday night as Kokichi returned to his humble abode. It was night and there were stars in the sky, and stars always reminded him of Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars. It made Kokichi want to crawl into his bed and jerk off until there was nothing left in him except extreme sorrow. He did just that. Kokichi pulled his laptop up, pulling up Kaito Momota’s Myspace page. There was an update of Kaito hanging out with his stupid virgin boyfriend Shuichi. Kokichi chucked his laptop across the room and hid under his bedsheets, tenderly stroking his manhood. He gently tugged at his pebis and bust a nut into the soft and warm world around him. Kokichi lied back down and stared at the sky outside his window. The stars were so pretty tonight. Just like Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars.

Kokichi didn’t want to consider himself a stalker. He knew a lot about Kaito from his Myspace account. Did you know Momota meant one hundred rice patties? Kokichi sure did. Did you know that Kaito had faked his way into the space program? Kokichi had that drilled into his pee brain. H. He loved Kaito so deeply. Even more than he loved Panta. Actually, he thought about Kaito pouring Panta into his own mouth. The only thing standing between him and his Kaito-kun dreams was that bastard Shuichi. If he could somehow drive Shuichi away from his beloved Kaito Momota, then Kokichi would have nothing to worry about. God, Kokichi hated Shuichi with every bone in his body. Kokichi had known Kaito the longest, and that dumb emo cucklord hadn’t even come into the picture until Kaito started taking notice of how pitiful he was. Shuichi had no friends up until Kaito came into the picture. Damn Kaito and his perfect heart of gold! Kokichi was far more attractive, charismatic, intelligent, and all around superior to Shuichi in every way possible, but of course Kaito was the one to go for every damsel in distress. Fuck Shuichi. Fuck Kaito. Literally. Yeah. Literally! If Kokichi could kill Shuichi, he would…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kokichi retrieved his busted laptop from across the room and opened it back up to Shuichi’s Myspace. Maybe killing people was against the law, but leaving anon hate on people’s Myspace pages sure wasn’t. Kokichi sent Shuichi multiple messages anonymously filled with his rage towards the stupid virgin, and when he was content with what he had said, he sat back and waited for Shuichi to reply. Kokichi was positive that the little bitch would back off of Kaito instantly. Shuichi didn’t seem like the type of guy to handle anon hate well. Kokichi grinned evilly as he sent the following message to Shu-chan:

‘Pee your pants cucklord virgin’.

He leaned back in his seat, letting out a relieved sigh. It felt good to recklessly bully Kaito’s boyfriend. Kokichi logged onto his favorite game Typeracer to kill off some time while he waited. After a minute of playing Typeracer there was a knock on Kokichi’s door and he threw his laptop across the room before going to answer it. He didn’t bother to put on any pants. When he opened the door, he saw Kaito standing there, and Kaito saw Kokichi pantless. Kokichi immediately got a raging hard on.

“H-hi, Momota-kun…”

“Why the f*ck are you bullying my boyfriend Kokichi?!”

Kokichi gasped. Kaito pushed him over and stepped into the room. He didn’t seem to notice Kokichi’s tiny ass dick just yet.

“I-I…. I don’t know what you mean…” Kokichi stammered.

Kaito growled. He shoved Kokichi against a wall. Kokichi could feel the wall behind him cracking. Kaito shoved him again, and Kokichi tumbled backwards, cracking the wall in half and falling straight through. Some massive bricks fell down on top of Kokichi. He was bleeding, leaking from every orifice. Kaito didn’t give a shit.

“You know, Shumai never disliked you,” Kaito growled again, “but you… you bully… didn’t know when to stop. If you mess with Shumai again I will fucking kill your stupid ass Kokichi Oma, and you won’t like it.”

“O-Ok, Momota-kun,” Kokichi whimpered, tears threatening to spill out from his grape-flavored eyes and mix with the pepto bismal blood cascading down his face, “I won’t… I’ll be good… for you.”

Kaito grunted, turning around and slamming the door behind him. The door frame cracked as well, and Kokichi’s house began to fall down on top of him.

Kaito paused, and turned around towards the house that was threatening to fall. “I won’t let you die,” he yelled, jacket flowing behind him like a cape like he was a superhero. He rocketed back towards Kokichi and swooped him up into his arms, carrying the pantless loser to safety as the house fell down in the distance. 

Kokichi watched his house fall down in dismay. “My house!! Now I’m homeless.” The boy cried, holding on to Kaito as the Luminary of the Stars carried him away from the wreckage. Everything that Kokichi had owned had been in that house and now he had lost everything he’d ever had. He would have to be a hobo living in a box.

Kaito sighed. “Hey, you know what?” he said, “you can live with me and Shumai for now. We can nurture you, little man.”

Kokichi didn’t know if he felt like crying or laughing. He would be closer to Kaito… but also he’d have to see Shuichi’s ugly mug every day of his life. Kokichi decided not to think about it as he fell asleep in Kaito’s arms.


	2. Burning Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi meets Shuichi head-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter is dedicated to my boyfriend, Finn. I love him almost as much as I love SaiOuMota. ~shslattorney (coroner)

Kokichi woke up on someone’s couch.  He wasn’t sure where he was at first, before the events of last night came rushing back to him: Kaito had come to his house and yelled at him for anonymously bullying Shuichi before destroying Kokichi’s house and saving him.  That’s right! He was living with Kaito for the foreseeable future. This was also the reason he didn't wake up in a ditch somewhere with a sore asshole.

 

“Good morning,” someone said, and Kokichi rolled over to see that bastard Shuichi exiting the kitchen and heading to where Kokichi was in the living room.  “Sorry you had to sleep on the couch. We didn’t have a guest room ready.”

 

“Fuck you,” Kokichi spat, frothing at the mouth like a rabies infested raccoon.  He didn’t have to be nice to Shuichi just because he was going to be living with him.

 

Shuichi flinched. “Alright,” he mumbled, blinking back tears from his thick lashes, “I see how it is.” He sadly walked back into the kitchen, but not before adding, “at least I don’t have a 2 inch dick.” Kokichi rolled over on the couch, staring down the long mansion hallway, self-conscious about his dick. Suddenly, the little bastard spotted a taller man flying at him from down the hallway. Kokichi screamed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!!!?!??!?!?!”  Kaito yelled as he approached Kokichi at a high velocity.  Somehow he slowed down before obliterating Kokichi on the spot, and Kokichi sat up to look at the spaceman staring him down.  “What did you say Kokichi??”

 

Kokichi stammered. “I, uh, said, umm, I-I was… really, you know, appreciative of Shumai’s efforts… and uh… you know…….” Kaito glared at the little twink and stalked off to the kitchen where Shuichi was.  Damn, Kaito must have had some sort of Shuichi-Danger-Sense since he always seemed to appear when Kokichi was anonymously bullying Shuichi. Damn, even more reason to love the stupid spaceman, he sure was caring. Kokichi decided to take a moment and explore Kaito’s overwhelmingly large mansion, so that’s what he did.

 

Kokichi wandered down the long, empty hallways, glancing from wall to wall despite there being nothing hanging up on the walls.  Kaito wasn’t a very good interior designer, so Kokichi decided that he would have to pick that idiot up some space shit to hang up.  After a moment of walking, Kokichi felt a chill run up his spine and he looked over to see a door at the very end of the hallway that ended abruptly.  It was a very ominous door, and Kokichi approached it with hesitance. His hand was on the doorknob when-

 

“What are you doing?”

 

The pantsless Kokichi LEAPT up, breaking out into an intense sweat. “S-Shumai?! What are you doing here????”

 

Shuichi had seemingly teleported behind Kokichi, and was now staring him down, arms crossed. “Stay in your lane, Kokichi. And _don't_ call me that,” he snarled, grey eyes glinting from underneath his emo hat.  Then, as if it had never happened, Shuichi smiled and grabbed Kokichi’s hand. “Come back to the kitchen. Kaito’s burning pancakes for us.”

 

Kokichi felt his face burn - like those pancakes probably - at the sudden contact on his skin. He could feel Shuichi’s bony fingers wrapped around his wrists, and wondered what it would be like to be probed by them.

 

_ Maybe living with Kaito and Shuichi wouldn’t be so bad after all _ , Kokichi wondered, smiling slightly as he sat down for the burnt pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this is soooooooo short. my mom died yesterday. we should have a new chapter up later today.


	3. Burning Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi have an interesting encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this chapter is dedicated to my dead mom. i loved her almost as much as i love saioumota.

The pancakes were, as Shuichi had predicted, incredibly burnt by the time Kaito served them up for breakfast.  In fact, Kokichi wasn’t sure how Kaito had managed to burn them so horribly without realizing it. He watched as Shuichi stabbed his fork into one of the rocks of dough and fearlessly took a bite out of it. Kokichi watched, mouth agape, as he suddenly realized he’d need to pick up his pace if he wanted to impress Kaito.

 

Picking at his food, Kokichi managed to tear off a charred chunk of pancake, and tentatively put it in his mouth.  He could feel Shuichi’s eyes on him the entire time, the stupid virgin eating the burnt pancakes without any repercussions. Kokichi chewed on the rubbery pancake, his stomach churning. He swallowed pridefully, grinning weakly. “See!” he announced, “I could do it.”

 

After breakfast, Shuichi had called Kokichi away from Kaito. Expecting to be slapped or something because, come on, Shuichi probably couldn’t punch anyone what with his tiny crab arms, Kokichi braced himself. “Hey, put these on,” Shuichi shoved a pair of geeky shorts to him and Kokichi sneered.

 

“Why do I have to?”

 

“Do you really want Kaito and I seeing your two inch dick?”

 

Kokichi put on the shorts.

 

“Thanks,” he grumbled, before clutching his stomach. After those pancakes, he didn’t feel so good...

 

Kokichi spent the next few hours vomiting into the toilet bowl, Shuichi rubbing circles into his back the whole time. Kokichi finally raised his head, vomit and saliva trailing down his chin. “T-thanks Shuma- I mean, Shuichi,” he mumbled.

 

There was a moment of silence between the two boys as Shuichi stared at Kokichi’s gross ass face before Shuichi leaned forward and licked the vomit off of Kokichi’s chin, his tongue cascading up his face and towards his lips.  Kokichi was too stunned to even realize what was happening when Shuichi bit into Kokichi’s lip hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Ow what the funk,” Kokichi cursed, snapping backwards. The neon pink blood streamed down his face, his lip completely bust open. He was bleeding out all over the bathroom floor. Out of sheer surprise, Kokichi lurched backwards, hitting his head against the toilet bowl and cracking his skull open. He met Shuichi’s eyes, and for a minute, he saw lust flash across his gaze. Almost immediately, Shuichi regained his composure.

 

“Oh, Ouma-kun, I’m so sorry!” he cried out, raising his hands up like he had just been caught by the police. Kokichi couldn’t reply because he was dying.

 

Footsteps could be heard running down the hallway, and Kokichi watched as Shuichi brought his arm to his mouth and bit down hard, tearing away with skin in his teeth. Blood began to seep out of the wound and there was so much fucking blood already on the ground that it mixed in with Kokichi’s. Kokichi would’ve thought something of it if he wasn’t already occupied by his own very probable death. Shuichi screamed just before Kaito burst into the bathroom, and Kaito also screamed. Kokichi would have screamed too if he wasn’t choking on blood.

 

“What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kaito screamed, rushing to Shuichi’s side. He didn't care about Kokichi in the slightest. “Did this bastard bite you?”

 

Shuchi was crying, “Ye-yeah…”

 

Through sniffles, Shuichi explained what had happened, or rather, lied about what happened.

 

_ Damn, he’s kinda hot when he’s trying to get me hated by Kaito,  _ Kokichi thought as he fucking died.

 

Kaito got a scary look on his fake and the last thing that Kokichi saw before blacking out was Kaito hurtling towards him.


	4. Burning Rubber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this chapter is dedicated to my baked guinea pigs. their lives were plagued by tragedy. I loved them almost as much as I ove saioumota. ~mallowskies

Kokichi woke up in a bed, not a couch this time, and didn’t know where he was again.  The beeping of something or other sounded near his head, and there were hushed conversations out in the hallway.  Grimacing, Kokichi turned his head, which was pulsating, to see Kaito asleep on the ground near Kokichi’s bed. So he was in a hospital… which made sense, given what had happened before Kokichi had blacked out.  Eyes roaming up from Kaito, Kokichi realized the divider between the rooms had been pushed back and Shuichi was sitting up in the other room’s bed.

 

“You actually woke up.”  Shuichi yawned as he threw himself out of the bed, rubbing the bandages that had been plastered over his arm.  “Kaito was worried sick about you. It would have been more trouble if you had died.”

 

“No thanks to you!  What the fuck.” Kokichi groaned, frowning as he looked away from Shuichi.  Hopefully that weirdo wouldn’t try anything with Kaito sleeping right there in the chair.

 

“Don’t be aggressive. Kaito still thinks you did this--” Shuichi motioned to his arm, then continued, “so if you don't want Kaito to hate you, I’d be--”

 

Shuichi cut his words off and Kokichi didn’t really know why until he heard a voice.

 

“Thank fuck you’re not dead.” Kokichi turned to see Kaito looking at Shuichi instead of him. What the fuck! Shuichi got an  _ arm  _ injury. Compared to Kokichi’s injuries, the emo fucker had gotten a paper-cut. 

 

“Yeah,” Shuichi mumbled, sniffling. He and Kaito embraced lovingly. Kokichi threw up all over his bedsheets.

 

“Also,” Kaito finally said, separating from his boyfriend to turn to Kokichi, “are you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Kokichi mumbled, wiping the vomit with his sleeve. Damn his allergy to Kaito being romantic with anyone other than him!

 

“Good,” Shuichi said, turning to Kaito, “shall we go home?”   
  


Kaito smiled. “Sure!”

 

Kokichi wanted to remind them he was still incapable of leaving the hospital as his skull was cracked open however they were already leaving, and unless Kokichi forced himself to follow.

 

Kaito drove them back to his mansion at the speed of sound and he ran into a brick wall.  The car came to a sudden stop and Kokichi fucking died. Despite the minor setback, Kaito and the boys continued on their way home.  When they got there, everyone went inside and Kaito went to his bedroom to sleep because he had slept on a hospital floor all night.

 

“Feel free to do whatever.”  Shuichi yawned as he headed towards his room.  “Don’t burn down the house, though. I don’t think either me or Kaito would enjoy that.”  Kokichi watched as the weirdo disappeared, probably to go fuck his boyfriend or something.  Trying not to think about that, Kokichi headed back down the twisting halls to try and find that mysterious door from the other morning.

 

He found it after what seemed like a million hours, and this time Shuichi didn’t magically appear behind Kokichi when he put his hand on the doorknob.  When he turned it, it didn’t open, as if it were locked. Glancing over his shoulder, Kokichi slipped out his lock-picking shit and picked the lock, pulling the door out towards him.  There were stairs leading down from the door and Kokichi assumed that it was a basement. It was even dark and shit like a basement.

 

Kokichi stepped down the stairs hesitantly, mostly because he couldn’t see anything and not because he was scared, until he reached the bottom and felt around on the wall for some light switch.  He finally found one and flicked it on, but it wasn’t normal electric ceiling lights that came on, it was some weird old ass oil lamps and in the dim light Kokichi could see a framed picture on the wall.

 

It was a drawing of Kaito in a space suit with his nipples out. He was in space, and he just had his nipples out. What the fuck?

 

Kokichi was already pretty freaked out. He continued down the dark hallway. He stopped by another door, and opened it slowly. The first thing he saw was a mass of green hair on the floor.

 

_ Cool _ , he thought, _ Kaito’s ex boyfriend, Rantaro Amami, had green hair. _

 

_ Wait a second… _

 

Kokichi took another step forwards and gasped. On the floor in front of him lay the dead Rantaro Amami, lying in a puddle of dried up blood. He had been murdered…

 

Kokichi remembered that Kaito had told him Rantaro went on vacation and found a better boyfriend, but that clearly wasn’t the case.

 

“Your lock-picking skills are impressive, Kokichi Oma.”  A voice said behind Kokichi, but before the little twerp could turn around he got whacked over the head yet again.  “I gave you a warning to not come down here. Now you have to face the consequences.”

 

The last thing Kokichi thought before he passed out for like the millionth time was how he hoped Shuichi wouldn’t reopen his head wound as Shuichi bashed his face in with a on the bone meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, ive been kinda sick recently. i think its because of something i ate. ~mallowskies


	5. Burning Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi get surprised by a certain girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long my friends chiweenie licked my phone. ~shslattorney (coroner)

For the one millionth time in the past few days, Kokichi woke up somewhere strange after passing out. This time, though, where he was wasn’t a soft bed or couch. Instead, he was on a hard, dusty floor in a stuffy dark room.

 

Once his deep, sullen purple eyes adjusted to the sparse light of the room, he remembered what had happened. “What the fuck…” Kokichi mumbled to himself, or so he thought.

 

A voice washed over his ear seductively and he jumped back. “Mooorning, sleepyhead! You’re finally up, Kokichi.”

 

“Why’d you hit me with that meat....the…..meat on bone the?”

 

“Oh naive little Kokichi!” Shuichi chirped as he took a few steps back, out of reach of Kokichi’s sweaty, disgusting hands he never washed. Kokichi stumbled forwards, gripping the front of Shuichi’s shirt.

 

“W-what…” Kokichi stuttered, trailing off, “did you do...”

 

Shuichi chuckled, leaning forwards so his breath was ghosting over Kokichi’s ear. “I did it for the man I love,” he murmured, before swiping his tongue against Kokichi’s hecking lobe like a creep. He pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting his tongue and Kokichi’s ear. It was kind of sexy.

 

Right as Kokichi was about to get off to the ear licking, there was a shattering sound to his left.

 

“Hello? I have your pizza,” came a voice from upstairs. Right as Shuichi turned to leave, a shattering sound came from Kokichi’s right. Both men turned to find the source of the noise, dust scattering around as both Shuichi and Kokichi began to cough. Once the dust cleared, Shuichi spoke.

 

“It’s not what it looks like! We’re just… really kinky!”

 

“Like I’d fuck you!” Kokichi sneered at Shuichi, finally turning to see who he was talking to. Rising out of the dust there was a girl in mostly red clothing, dark ponytails settling to her sides as she settled into a fighting stance.  “You look scary as all hell, but anything’s better than being trapped in a sex dungeon with this weirdo.”

 

Shuichi looked scandalized, as if being called a weirdo was the worst thing that had happened to him.  “Who even are you? How’d you kick in this basement wall?” He demanded, grabbing Kokichi by the shoulder and pulling him away from the girl.

 

“Oh, you know.”

 

From somewhere upstairs, the three could hear a desperate cry. “P-please sir!” said a voice, “you need to collect your pizza this instant, my job is on the line! T-this better not be an act of robophobia!”

 

“I’m coming!” came another voice. One that Kokichi got a raging hard-----------~-on every time he heard. The fact that the voice had also spoke the phrase ‘I’m coming’ made Kokichi’s two inch dick leak, making quite the mess in his boxers.

 

“See, he gets off to this,” Shuichi said, but the girl didn’t listen, and skeeted toward him, catching Shuichi’s chin in a wicked left hook.  Kokichi watched in awe as Shuichi flew into the wall, and the girl threw a knife at him, pinning Shuichi to the wall by his shoulder. Shuichi let out one of his signature noises.

 

The strange girl whipped around to face Kokichi. “You’re coming with me,” she stated, grabbing Kokichi by his shoulder and holding him under her arm like a duffel bag. She flew up the stairs, charging down the hall, towards the front exit where Kaito was collecting the pizza.

 

“Please, sign here-” the rather mechanical looking pizza boy said before the girl charged past him, grabbing him by the torso and holding him under her arm, before charging down the street with the two in her grip.

 

“My pizza.” Kaito said, watching as a random woman from within his own home took off with his friend and pizza boy.

 

“YEAAAAAAARGH!” the pizza boy screeched as he and Kokichi were kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way i made a tumblr! @soudapologist ~big_fakers_saioumota_united


	6. Burning Potatoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update!! We were trying out a new POV writing style, and one of our co-authors died. Rip the owner of big_fakers_united_saioumota. She might have died but there's a new big Faker in town!! I loved her almost as much as I love saioumota.

Kiibo P.O.V

My circuits buzzed as my mechanical eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for me to realize where I had been dropped off.

I realized I was tied to a chair… what the heck?! I struggled to escape, but couldn’t. Eventually, I gave up, my human strength getting the best of me. Darn…

“Are you done?” a voice asked.

I looked up to meet the stern, red-eyed gaze of an unknown woman. I screamed.

“Stop screaming, please,” she said, sighing and doing that pose where she puts her hand up to her face and like. Pinched the bridge of her nose. Yeah. “Before you ask, your name is K1-B0, you’re a pizza delivery robot, and I brought you here.”

“Actually, my name is Kiibo-“

“I brought you here for one reason, but I’ll touch up on that later. For now, let’s talk about your friend here.”

I followed her gaze and noticed another figure tied to a separate chair sitting across the room. He looked really gay.

“Hgrbshsh(79^)4im gay@:7@/293)4$3&:?,?:?/$/@,” he said.

The girl narrowed her gaze. “Ouma,” she said, with a threatening tone, “you know why I brought you here, right? You know of the things Saihara has done, and I believe we can help each other out.”

I have no idea what’s going on.

Ouma chuckled, voice gravy, and leaned back in his chair. “Oh yeah,” he said, frothing a bit at the mouth. I think he has rabies. “Shuichi Saihara? Yeah, he’s done some weird shit, what about it?”

The girl narrowed her gaze. “You know very well that he’s putting Kaito in danger, right?”

Ouma stiffened. I’m really confused. Isn’t Kaito a vocaloid?

The girl got up from her seat and stalked over to Ouma. She undid the ropes tying him and grabbed him by his really ugly scarf, dragging him upwards. “Then, how about we make a deal? If you help me with me with something, then I’ll make sure Saihara stays away from your beloved.”

I felt kinda excluded from this conversation at this point. It was kinda hurtful… then the girl turned to me.

“And you,” she said, dropping Ouma like a hot potato, “I need you to do something important for me…”

I was visibly shaking at this point, my circuits going haywire with an unknown emotion. Could this beef ear? I raised a fist, clearing my virtual throat. “Um, yes?”

Was this it? Was this when I was discovered for being a futuristic robot, and used for my incredible abilities? What could she want from me?”

“You’re a pizza boy, right?” the girl asked, “make me a freaking pizza.”

I stared in awe. That couldn’t be it, right? I cleared my virtual throat again. “Uh, excuse m-“

“No complaints,” the grill said, before turning away and leaving the room Ouma and I had been held hostage in, “you two will be put to work later, for now you two can chill here. Get to know each other, or something, I don’t give a flip.”

“Wait!” I cried, “w-who are you?”

The girl stopped, side eying me and making me feel really insecure about myself. If I could swallow, I would’ve.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, pizza boy,” she replied, bitterly. I feel like her name would be Maki Haruawavot doneh juju.

I watched Maki Haruawavot doneh juju exit the room, still just as confused as I had been when she had first grabbed me by the waist and robonapped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this song that really inspired us this chapter!! https://youtu.be/R8riWI3eTOM

**Author's Note:**

> wow kaito, why does big_fakers_united_saioumota let you have TWO boyfriends?


End file.
